Skylanders: Remake
by strong man
Summary: Ever since Wolfgang joined the the Skylanders, he has been teaching Snap Shot how to play his bone harp properly but that's not the main thing, Spyro dearly misses his long-time Fame and after his passing 3 years ago...he's been greatly devastated so much.
1. Second Coming Of Doom Raiders

**_My first fic of Skylanders, never played the games before but I figured I do it of my interest_**

 ** _Pairings: _** Jet-vac/Slam bam, Snap Shot/Wolfgang, Terrifin/Eruptor **(Slash)**

 _ **Dates:**_ October 14 2012  & October 1 2013

 ** _Rated:_** K

it was a bright & sunny day at Leviathan Lagoon and the Giants are back again, Wolfgang was showing his boyfriend how to play his bone harp, he was guiding his hands all the way through.

Snapshot felt his lover's fur then looked at him in a lovesick way and kissed him passionately. Their moans lead to Snap running his hands through his fur, eyes closed but the romantic moment was interrupted by Sypro hovering with Trigger Happy on his back.

"Sorry to ruin you guys time but the Doom Raiders are back again and wrecking havoc on Skyland" The purple dragon said looking at them with serious face and tone. "No Gold, No Glory! Trigger shouted his batter cry while loading his two gold guns.

"Let's go kick some narly butt" He said in reference to what his mate, Flame said when he was trapped in Gnasty Gnorc's cave then went out charging. Snap and Wolgang looked at one another" It''s time for us to rock 'n roll baby" He said smiling.

"You said it" The crocagator said getting out his Traptanium bow and arrow" Croc and Roll" He shouted his battle cry before both went out to join the others. Wolfgang was ready for some action & combat but as he saw them, he stopped causing Snap to looked at him in worry.

Chef Pepper Jack came fourth "Who likes their bad guy extra spicy? He said while rotating his large egg beaters as he laughed maniacally until Terrafin pointed fists plus getting into his stance.

"Don't make me laugh..you can't possible defeat me" Jack said making the Dirt Shark show his teeth like he was going to bite him It's Freeding Time" He said before they got their brawl on but his boyfriend, Eruptor put a hand on his shoulder forcing the shark to look at him.

"Let me handle this" He said boiling up until Wolfgang couldn't take the wait any longer and burst through his follow Skylanders then pulled out his harp. "You have the guts to hurt my friends and my boyfriend" He said growling catching everyone by surprise.

The Golden Queen laughed "Wolfgang, quite happy to see a traitor among us" She started to glow. "I'm not afraid if you" He said snarling.

"Oh but you will be my pet" She waved her magic starting to cast a spell but as she was about to strike him, a Traptanium arrow struck her arm that was wilding the staff.

Spyro, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Terrafin, Eruptor and the others looked at Snap Shot. "Nobody harms my friends...especially my boyfriend" He said readying to launch another arrow but Dr. Krankcase stood in his way.

The mad scientist wasted no time getting out his small gun and sprayed his green goo all over the Crocagator.

"Uhhh" He reacted that he was covered with the stuff then the queen laughed as she walked to the stuck Crocagator and pointed her staff at his face causing fear to strike every Skylanders heart.

"No matter how powerful you become or greater numbers, this is our home and it is our duty to defend it" Snap said with wisdom and the staff was growing in power.

Wolfgang panted while looking at his scared boyfriend so he knocked her down with a head-butt before running to Snap's aid, the other Skylanders were still in their battle-poses.

Snap rubbed his lovers cheek until the Golden queen grew in massive size "It's time for you all to perish" She said about to strike. That is until the ground started to shake and rumble sounding like footsteps causing the Skylanders to notice.

Trigger Happy gulped and Terrifin looked up and saw Tree Rex then knowing the Doom Raiders, they just ran off while their queen judged them as "cowards" before turning back to the heroes.

"We will meet again Wolfgang...just you wait" She said as she melted into a gold puddle (her new ability).

"Victory is ours! Terrifin shouted into the sky then both lovers got up and hugged each other.

Spyro looked at the couple and smiled hopefully at them but felt a tear run down his cheek causing his two best friends to notice. "Spyro..you okey buddy? Trigger asked but the dragon said he was just fine then said that he just want to be alone for a while before running off.

Trigger and Gill looked at each other in confusion cause like all friends, they'll try to help the best they can even if it was horrible.

 **(0)**

Snap Shot and Wolfgang were walking together hand in hand back to the house "Bet you want to practice more huh? The rocker said giggling. "You know it" Snap said after his boyfriend and they laughed.

* * *

At the other side on the lagoon, Spyro was sitting inside the entrance staring at the waterfall.

"Wolfgang's flaming fur reminds me of" He looked away as it was just too depressing to say his deceased mates name cause it was painful and another tear ran down slowly so he laid down with his tail cover his eyes from crying.

'Spyrp..why are you sad? A familiar voice said causing the hero to uncover his eyes then look up. Not able to contain his excitement, he smiled at his one true mate, Flame making his heart skip beats so he gone to nuzzle him but sadly he felt nothing.

He looked at the other dragon closely and more clear, he didn't like what he saw and what he saw was a faded reflection. "Flame...I'm so sorry" He said putting his head down in shame but the red dragon kissed his forehead making him lift his head with a smile on his face.

Even though he didn't feel anything, he knew he felt loved but wished that he was able to hold him, cuddle with him and love him. Spyro was going to thank him and tell him how much he missed him but the sight of Jet-Vac and his boyfriend, Slam-Bam approaching made Flame disappear.

"Jet...what are you two doing here? He asked and noticed they were holding hands which made him even sadder. "Just a little walk..do ya mind? The eagle asked as Slam placed his two left arms on his shoulder and waist.

"Yeah...we have some catching up to do" He said after his lover then the purple dragon flew back to the house.

 ** _"Breathing" by Jason Derulo is dedicated to Spyro's depression, more of these couples coming in the next chapter. Flavius will appear two times cause he's very cute aside from Trigger Happy and might even be my favorite dragon aside from Sypro._**

 ** _Cynder's statement is clear in my last story and she is butt-ugly in my opinion._**

 _ **Remember to put a review.**_


	2. Meaning Of Love, Night Of Goodbye

_**This is my second chapter of Skylanders: Remake**_

 _ **Description:**_ Wolfgang can be a better boyfriend to Snap Shot if he wanted too but looks like Spyro will NEVER recover from his loss

 ** _Pairings: _** Jet-vac/Slam bam, Snap Shot/Wolfgang, Terrifin/Eruptor **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

At was nearly night time and the Skylanders were in for the day and our beloved heros were tired cause Slam-Bam and Jet-Vac was talking a walk, sat down on their sides while gazing into each other's eyes

"I know this is out fifth date and everything but I think I'm falling madly in love with you" The Sky Baron said twisting a finger in circles.

"Well...I feel the exact same way about you" The Yeti said pulling his boyfriend into a kiss with two of his arms but his two others arms were behind him which would mean only one thing.

They kissed up until he noticed his arms behind his back then stopped making Slam wonder if he had done something wrong. He replied with a shook of the head but asked what he was hiding?

Uhh...nothing" He said nervously before smiling but Jet-Vac puts on a his stare as it made his boyfriend uncomfortable, seat began to rush to his forehead until he was at the point of giving up.

"Okay...I'll tell you, just not with the stare...it burns" He said covering his eyes.

Works every time" He thought and after Slam got out of it freak-zone, he got up and told his lover to close his eyes and take his one of his hands.

Jet-Vac decided to play-along with it cause he already know what's to come but he'll just act surprised, he closed his eyes and look his lower-right hand.

Slam had uncover what was behind his back and guided the Sky Baron to where Spyro was greving for a big surprise. They walked to the front of the waterfall and Slam turned around

"Can I open my eyes now? He said but Slam said not yet while he was preparing the move.

"I hope he says yes" The Yeti thought then told Jet-Vac to open them.

"What are we doing here? he said looking around then noticed his beloved Yeti down on one knee. He had hoped for this moment to come but not for a couple more mouths so he blushed and smiled.

"Jet-Vac...with us battling monsters side by side and saving skyland from Kaos, I'm grown rather fond of you so show me love for you" He held a tiny gold box "Will you be with me forever" He said happily.

Jet-Vac was very touched by the heartwarming words he took the box from his lover and opened it then he was at a loss for words what contained inside, a pair of golden wings he melted down from all the gold he found traveling to different worlds.

"What's wrong...don't you wanna be mine? Slam said but he was hugged by the Sky Baron "Thank you...I love it, I love you Slam" He said with a single tear of joy.

The Yeti sighed in relief...I love you too Jet-Vac" He siad before

 **End Of Flashback**

* * *

Shap-Shot safe and sound until he was woken up by his boyfriend howling at the full moons he got out of bed and stretched his body before heading out.

 **(0)**

Spyto was on the roof looking up at the stars in the night sky, a tear of sadness filled his left eye until something odd was drifting closer to him.

"Spyro, don't be afraid" A very familiar voice said spoke which Spyro closed his eyes thinking it was all in his head until he heard it again "my dear Spyto", was Flame hunting him or trying to send him a message.

Either way, he was going to find out but he waited until the right time until he looked down at the sound of Wolfgang and Shap-Shot talking.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? The Crocagator said with his arms crossed.

"Sorry...force of habit" He said putting a hand behind a head and smiled a little. Snap-Shot was too tired to start making a big deal about this so he just shook his head and sighed before going back inside the house.

Thankfully, the Crocagator didn't punish his lover so Wolfgang sighed and Snap climbed back into bed then Wolfgang got in with him, both slept on their sides like most couples do these days.

Spyro flew down very quietly beginning stealth mode and saw all his friends sleeping especially his two best friends in the world and as he set his eyes on them, he figured if he left that they will be heart broken once they found out but weather it was his destiny or his goal...I mean they already defeated Kaos for the second time but this was something more like his quest or journey to complete.

Feeling confident, he flew to Flynn who was working on his hot-air balloon while humming until he turned around as he heard flapping wings landing behind him

"Spyto...what are you doing here, shouldn't Skylanders be in bed or did they chance that rule" He said stroking his chin.

"No but I need you to take me to Dragon's Peak, it's an emergency" He said shaking his head.

"Wha...you got to be joking with me" He said before stopping in the middle of talking but the dragon reminded him that he had to do all his dirty work and cause of that, he owed Spyro big time.

"Haha, I was hoping you had forgotten about all that" He said putting his hand behind his head. He then sighed and started the balloon but just then, Hugo was walking by reading a book on saying goodbye and was on the last chapter.

"This is most interesting book I had ever read" He said not taking his eyes off of the page he was reading until he heard Spyro call for him forcing him to drop the book.

The Mabu bent down and picked it up while greeted by Flynn "Hugo...what are you even doing out here this late, those creatures might sill be around" He said know how scared and cowardly he is.

Well...that shouldn't surprise me at the least considering all you cares about is Celi" Hugo said smart-talking him "Anyway, I was coming talk to Spyro.

"Hugo...how did you know I wanted to talk to you" The dragon said shocked.

"Master Eon was watching over you cause you've been depressed ever since your partner died and informed me" He explained.

"Now...what was his name again, he was kinda a radish color" He said thinking, anyway there's no time to waste.

"Hugo, I'm glad Eon sent you ause I need you to write a farewell note to my friends" He said feeling it was his time to go"

With that, Hugo didn't bother to ask what was upsetting the poor dragon but it was not his right to tell him his quest but he was sounds like Spyro was not returning he shook his worries off before granting his request.

Spyro took one last look at the house and shed a tear "Take care, everyone and keep this village safe whatever comes your way" He gave his final words before turning to the tall Mabu.

"You ready to go? He said "I have no choice, I must go" The Dragon said walking inside the balloon then Flynn put the head inside the opening and they were off.

Master Eon watched the two heading out and smiled cause he knew that if your depression is eating at you, you must face then in order for then to go away for good.

 ** _I figured that I'd say the reason Slam wanted to take a walk with his boyfriend and now their an official couple and that's why I gave them a bigger part in the chapter. Wolfgang maybe human on the inside but he still has a personality of a true wolf but Snap-Shot has been dating him ever since he reformed and for two years. If you want to see how_** _ **Terrifin and Eruptor got together, it'll be in the chapter.**_

 _ **I'd like to point out that I had put as much detail as possible into this**_


	3. I Need Answers

**_This is my third chapter of Skylander: Remake._**

 ** _Description:_ ** A dear friend, Darklighteryphon said if this is a sequel to my Spyro: Good Vs Evil story any the answer is absolutely cause as you may know, Dawn of the Dragon was released in 2008 therefor the very first Spylander game was released 2011 and that's adding it up to three years in the making.

 _ **Pairings:**_ Spyro/Flavius, Jet-Vac/Slam Bam, Snap Shot/Wolfgang, Terrifin/Eruptor **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K+

* * *

As Fynn and Spyro were on their way to Dragon's Peak, the Meud was resting hi little head possibly dreaming about Cali being a damsel in distress all while sucking his thumb. Spyro stood up on his hind legs to look out of the hot-air balloon, he was dead tired and needed to sleep but his curiosity kept his awake.

"I gotta talk to Flavius " He said to himself then he began to have an illusion of Flame and him while he was still vigorous in his hay days playing tag among the clouds. He made him even more melancholy then ever before so whimpered.

His illusion faded away when he could see Dragon's Peak ahead so he got down and woke Fynn up. "I'm up mommy" He said quickly freaking out then looked at the purple dragon. Spyro laughed and announced to him that they are here.

"I knew that" The Meud said with both hands on his hips trying to take credit since he's the "best pilot in all of Skylands' which the dragon rolled his eyes but looked at the place.

The hot-air balloon landed safely on a path and Spyro got out "Thanks for the ride' He said facing him. "No problem, I'll wait here when you're ready to go" He said. As the dragon walked his way to the place, Fynn yawned and dropped to the floor of the basket and snored away.

 **(0)**

Spyro was yawning but continued on anyways until he had another illusion that involved only Flame, he was standing right in front of him but the dragon won't let his hornswoggle get the best of him.

He held his breathe in and walked passed, it was not easy cause his lament was too indomitable, he began to sweat but stayed strong though he had let a tear run down his cheek.

Flame was dead and there wasn't everything he could go about it, he has all the rights go blame for his death and it was beating him up like stones so he took a deep breath before charging to where Flavius was.

The illusion chased him "Come with me Spyro and we can be together' He ran beside him which caused the purple dragon to cry as he ran faster, trying to get away. The illusioned Flame went away in a puff of smoke.

Spyro looked back "I'm sorry" before turned back to the front to see a cliff in front of him so he stopped just he was about to fall. "Who, that's along way down" He said to himself and backed up then ran straight for it and jumped before using his wings for support.

* * *

Back at leviathan Lagoon, Terrifin and Eruptor slept in a burnt bed, it was in the basement cause sharks are cold-blooded. The lave monster had his back against the dirt shark's stomach.

It was not a typical relation like Jet-Vac & Slam-Bam or Snap Shot & Wolfgang's were but it was strange how these two started dating.

 _ **Flashback:**_ It all started in Lava Lakes Railway and Eruptor was relaxing in a pool "Ahhh, this is the life" He said before shutting his eyes until he heard punches and biting coming from above so he grunted before getting up on the ledge.

"What could possibly interrupt my relax time? He said looking around until he dropped his arms "Woh...that is one hot shark" He said looking at Terrifin beating up some Rock Walkers, Flame Imps and Lave Kings, he gave a half-smile but soon neglected the possibility of falling in love not after his last relationship with Fryno cause it didn't end well.

Still, he had to help and a Rock Walker started a spit out lava "Watch out" He said as he saw that the shark ha his back turned and Eruptor took his own arm, held it out and blasted a beam of lava at him which knocked him back.

It was late though cause the lava from the Rock Walker ignited one of the Flam Imps so he face-palmed and ran to the shark which the Imp was beside him. It screamed while running around, igniting the others.

Eruptor tackled the shark and both went flying away from the enemies. a big explosion occurred and rocked went everywhere. After that, the shark opened his eyes and found that another lave monster was on top of him so he kicked him off.

Eruptor shook his head and got up "Don't move" Terrifin growled while raising his fists. "Woh, take it easy, I'm a friend" He said slowly walking towards him "My name is Eruptor" He introduced.

"Terrifin" He said and "You do not like me when I'm angry' He said giving him fair warning. and tunneled under the ground but the lava monster dodged it when the shark came up "Now, where did you go? He said looking around but he was brutally tackled to the ground.

He struggled to get free but Eruptor held his with a tight grip "I'm not your enemy' He said grunting and pinned his arms to the ground which the dirt shark tried to kick him but caught it and even tried snapping at him then when that didn't work either.

The monster had an idea to get him to shut up and listen to him so he place with hands on the struggling shark and puckered his lips "What're you doing? Terrifin asked in shocked before being cut off by mouth connection.

It lasted for about a good 3 seconds before pulling away "Please listen to be" He said pleasing. the shark struggled a little for a bit before panting hard to recover his used energy.

The sharked calmed down enough to let go and explained his kindness then one lead to another and finally after a long personal chat, they started to find things they like about each other after conversation.

A relationship begun to blossom, as they kissed but due to Eruptor's not breach, the dirt shark coughed up some smoke then right on the spot, he proposed to him to fight be his side. Indicating a bond, they became a duo.

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

* * *

 ** _Sorry but I gave to end this chapter what it's late but I'll be sure to include Flavius in the next chapter with an unsuspecting twit so be prepared. As promised in the last chapter, here is their backstory._**


	4. Now You Know, Favious's True Form

**_This is my fourth chapter of Skylander: Remake._**

 ** _Description:_ ** I literally just found out that there is a new Netflex series called _"Skylander Academy"_ a days ago and I'm utterly shocked at this cause we finally get to see what Activision Blizzard Studios is really made of

 _ **Pairings:**_ Spyro/Flavius, Jet-Vac/Slam Bam, Snap Shot/Wolfgang, Terrifin/Eruptor **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K+

Spyro went up the stairs and gulped down as his instincts told him to go home but he ignored "No, I have to know the truth" He said bravely to himself. Facing the door, he took deep breathes.

From a large glassed window up above, Flavius was upstairs sitting down mourning over the death of Ramses who was on the own bed. I promise, I'll be the most greatest ever" He said "is that even a world" He put a claw on his chin until he heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be" He placed one foot down a step but accidently tripped on his tail which lead him to fall down like the klutz he really is. "He shook himself afterwards "I'm coming, whoever you are" He said getting up, walking towards the door and opened it.

"You're Spyro aren't you? He asked "Uh...we met before" The purple dragon said raising an eyebrow with a smiled "Right, so what do you want? The adult walked to the back and curled up and Spyro walked in after closing the huge doors.

"I was wondering if you could tell me something" He said walking up to him with his head down. "Okay" He said. "Well, for starters...I've been having all these visions of my deceased ,mate" He said slowly lifting his head up.

"Really...wait _deceased_ means dead right? He asked. "Yes but I came to ask why when everyone else had recovered" He demanded. "Hmmm" He got up and approached him then gone around him a couple of times.

Spyro waited for an explanation, Flavius stopped in front of his face. "His name wouldn't happen to be _Flame_? He asked. "That's right but how'd you know? The young dragon asked in speculation.

'I am the king and all kings know things" He said standing bold. "Sure, that sounds about right" He said going along with it.

* * *

Back in Leviathan Lagoon, Snap Shot and Wolfgang were playing outside, it felt kinda odd to him considering that he's basically a dog now but it what's inside that counts. "Ready" The Crocagator said. "Bring it on" Wolfgang said getting ready to play his guitar and both squirt their eyes.

Snap Shot quickly brought out his bow n' arrow and shot it at his boyfriend but he dodged it and jumped in the air "Harp Smash" He said as he was coming down. The Crocagator flew back into some just laughed as he approached him and put out a hand "If you want get as strong as me then you have you try harder" He laughed again.

Snap mocked his laughed but took him hand but turned tabled on him and pulled him down on top of him. Both laughed at each other but stopped as Snap rubbed the wolf's right cheek. In turn, he constantly licked the Crocagator which made him laugh while looking into one another's eyes.

Cali walked over to them after talking with Hugo, she looked at the two playing and smiled "Best not to disturb them" She said from a distance but Snap looked at her upside- down.

"Celi" Wolfgang got off of him once he pulled his tongue back in his mouth 'Is there trouble you need taken care of? The Crocagator got up off of the ground. "Not exactly but this morning, Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt informed me that Spyro is missing" She explained. "That's not like him to run off without telling us" Snap said looking at his boyfriend.

"Did he at least leave a note? Wolfgang asked with his arms crossed. "Sadly no, they told me that Spyro needed time to be alone" She responded then depressingly departed back to the house.

Snap Shot sat down and sighed but Wolfgang came behind him, got on his knees and gave him a nice relaxing massage and despise his various scales, he figured using his hand would be highly difficult since he was a werewolf so he sat down on the grass and wrapped his legs around his lower body before licking his shoulders.

The Crocagator closed his eyes as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his chest as well as breathing on him which he strangely liked cause he was from the Swamplands. Snap sighed in relief.

"Thanks, I needed that" He said turning his head partly. "I should be thanking you, if you haven't reformed me...I would still be evil and we would still be enemies" The werewolf said reminiscing.

* * *

Favius had Spyro wrapped in his coil "So, what you're saying is that me and Flame's energy is the same. 'Sure, if you wanna put it that way' He mumbled. Spyro deeply sighed and hopped out of his coil then walked towards the huge doors "Thanks for your help, Favius" He looked back with a smile before making his way out.

Favius's face turned to happy to sad in a matter of minutes, got up and quickly ran up the stair-way then as he ran it up, he sat on his butt and lookout his single window while coming across a tear run down his cheek as Spyro was reporting back Fynn that he's ready to go back.

"If only you knew the truth" Favius said before looking at Ramses and beside the bed was a type of magic liquid, it was colored green mixed with blue making Cyan and a bottle was next to it so as a act of curiosity, he took a sample of it, scoped it and screwed on the cap with his teeth before walking downstairs with the bottle in his mouth but yet again, he tripped on his tail, spilling it all over himself.

He freaked out, got up and raced to his mirror. He looked hard at his reflection and began to slowly notice a huge difference as his body was aging, not forwards but backwards.

"What're happening to me? He asked in panic as breathed heavily while he ran to hide underneath the stairs cause he was scared.

 _ **If you remember Riku's transformation at the end of Castle Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts II then that'll give you a clue plus in the Wika, Favius highly resembles Flame so there's another clue for ya.**_

 ** _While I was writing, I've been thinking about doing an M rated shorts on_** _ **Snap Shot & Wolfgang after this story is finished.**_


	5. Wolfgang's Darkest Time

**This _is my fifth chapter of Skylander: Remake._**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Spyro/Flavius, Jet-Vac/Slam Bam, Snap Shot/Wolfgang, Terrifin/Eruptor **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

* * *

Fynn was gilding the hot-air balloon back to Leviathan Lagoon while Spyro had his paws on the basket, still looking at Dragon's Peak as he started to fade until there was nothing but clouds in his path.

Well, how're you feeling, Spyro? Fynn asked walking to him. "The purple dragon turned to him and got down "Talking with Flavius was just what I needed and now my visions gone for good" He smiled.

"Glad to have been of assistance" He said after rubbing his nose.

* * *

At Leviathan Lagoon, Snap and Wolfgang were walking along the bridge that was in front of the waterfall, holding hands and looking so in love " Snap? Wolfgang asked and the crocagator faced him.

"I gonna tell you a dark secret about me but you have to promise me to only keep between us" He said and went to the railing then his boyfriend went next to him. Snap Shot kissed his cheek "your my boyfriend now, I would never want to embarrass you" He put his arms around his next and held him close.

"Wolfgang took a deep breath before telling the story about his past; I wasn't always this way" he showed him his clews and teeth "I was a handsome, brilliant musician and was going to marry a beautiful princess" He started to tear up but sniffed it up.

"I was happy and decided to play a special song on that day but something went wrong" he looked up at the sky and started again with a broken voice "the music started sounding bad and everyone but my bride threw rotten.

"I got angry then my anger got way out a control then I began to turn" he walked to the middle of the bridge and dropped to his knees "into what I am today" He rubbed his arm down in shame.

Snap Shot turned to him and walked behind him "my bride and everyone left me" He covered his eyes with his hands and cried "I lost everything" He said with a broken voice. Snap was so touched by his story and felt bad so he dropped to his knees as well and wrapped his arms around the werewolf, holding him close.

Wolfgang sniffled and noticed his scaly lover hugging him then continued his crying by turning around and griping him tight. The crocagator patted his back "Your wrong Wolfie" He gave him a cute nickname.

Wolfgang slowly pulled away from his embrace and looked at him "What're you talking about? "You've gain so much since then" He said. "You mean being part of the Doom Raiders? He said in depression.

Snap sighed and took his hands in his "I was talking about after all of that" He raised Wolfgang's head up with a hand before going back to holding his hand "Look at all the friends you've gained, the kind deeds you did and most of all...we all love you" he rubbing his cheek "including me.

After that speech, Wolfgang had hope for the future again though he thought to have one with the Doom Raiders but Snap was the one who believed that he could be rightfully reformed.

He now knew that his future was to be with Snap Shot "Thank you" He smiled and kissed his lips. Snap willingly felt glad now that he had opened up to him and pushed forward, leading to the werewolf to fall over but Snap caught his back then they wound up in an awkward kissing stage.

When the pain the healed up Snap asked if his boyfriend was better which he nodded then the crocagator released his hand leading Wolfgang to fall. "This is embarrassing" The former villain said looking up at Snap Shot like that.

Snap covered his laughed and helped him up to his feet but he stood real close "Uh, we should probably go inside now" Snap said walking passed him but he pushed him back with a single hand back to his previous position.

"You wanna go swimming? He asked out of the blue. Snap thought for a moment and since his job as a porter master was active, he hasn't had time so this could be the perfect opportunity so he smiled.

"Sure you can" He said. Wolfgang gave him a kiss on the cheek before cannonballing in. Snap Shot was about to go after him when he stopped himself, the Doom Raiders were still on the loose so Skyland was still in danger but they were at peace for now.

"Snappy, ain't you coming in? Wolfgang asked using the cute name. "Okay" he breathed "here I go" He ran up the railing and attempted to jump but his fear kicked it and hyperventilated.

'Snappy?" He got out of the water "What's wrong? He asked but Snap Shot just stepped back cause he's got a secret as well and it was far more emberissing then his boyfriend's

Suddenly, Terrifin and Eruptor came along, holding hands and looked at the other two "Hey, what's cooken? Eruptor elbowed his boyfriend cause he had made a joke.

Terrifin rolled his eyes and grunted then the crocagator looked at them and ran back to the house without looking back. "Where's he going? Eruptor asked. "Probably he was just scared of water" Terrifin giving his lover an answer.

They were continuing guessing but Wolfgang got his own speculation and turned to the house in worrisome cause he wanted to know what was really going on.

* * *

 ** _Not as exciting as the others but it just works with Snap Shot and Wolfgang's growing relationship. K_** ** _udos for putting_** ** _Eruptor's joke in here and I apologize for those of you supporting Jet-Vac and Slam Bam but they will be returning next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, now...it's only a matter of time before Spyro finds out the truth about_ _Flavius._**


	6. Meltdown Ahead

**This _is my sixth chapter of Skylander: Remake._**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Spyro/Flavius, Jet-Vac/Slam Bam, Snap Shot/Wolfgang, Terrifin/Eruptor **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Snap Shot was sitting on his knees and had his back against the bed and looked his scaly skin "I shouldn't be afraid of water, I'm not suppose to be afraid of anything" He said to himself.

Wolfgang was heading upstairs and walked around the beds until he his boyfriend who was staring right back at him. "Wolfe" Snap got up and walked to him then they hugged each other.

"Why'd you leave? He asked after he was released. The crocagator sighed as he looked into his eyes. "Come sit with me" He went back and sat on the bed this time. The Werewolf looked worried but went to sit beside him anyways.

"So, what's on your mind? He asked putting an arm around him.

"Wolfe, if I tell you..do you promise you won't love me any less? He looked at him. Wolfgang replied with a simple kiss on the cheek "How could I when your so stinken cute" He scooted close to him.

Snap had half-a smile, knowing that he was the one who showed him how to be good so the Werewolf was forever faithful to him. "You know what I am? He asked, thinking his boyfriend dose not know.

"Of course, your a crocagator" He answered but Snap explained that he wasn't just a crocagator, confusing his lover. "I'm from a world called Swamplands" He puts a hand on his knee. It didn't take long for Wolfgang to catch onto what he was trying to say.

"That's why you didn't want to get in the water? He asked. Snap nodded I figured that since shared your flashback, I should be able to share mine" He said. "We don't have to go swimming if it makes you uncomfortable" He said with a perfect understanding.

"Thanks but I don't want this ruin our relationship" He explained and laid down on the bed before sighing then put both hands on his chest. Wolfgang laid on his back as well with one hand used as a pillow while the other was holding Snaps's left hand.

"I just don't get it, I'm the bravest in all of Skyland" he turned on his side "Wolfgang, don't tell anyone this but" he paused for a second "I need you to hold me" Wolfgang just blushed but Snap scooted closer to his body causing the werewolf to grip him tight in his arms.

Maybe life as a hairy beast wasn't that bad cause he is able to keep the crocagator and that's another thing, dating an animal he did not expect. In the back of his mind, he wanted to be husband again, marry the princess be was suppose to and start a family of his own but it seems that faith was leading him to true form.

Of course, there is the price of heavy sacrifice which resulted into losing the love of his life thus his human form. He thought that there was no love for him now and turned to a life of crime.

Being defeated by Snap Shot and turned good, it made him conclusive that his destiny now lies with him forever so this transformation was a good thing after all.

* * *

Slam Bam was carrying Jat-Vac in his to arms, telling him if he would ever marry him. "Well" he rubbed his chin down "it'll have to depend on the states" He said. "Meaning? Slam said stopping.

"From what I learned, you've gotta have some kind of chemistry that make the pair totally believable" He explain to the yeti. "Oh" He said looking down and placed Jat on the ground.

The Sky Baron placed an arm around him while getting close to him "Of course, there are exceptions" He said smiling. "Really, like what? He raised he head back up. "For starters, I can't find anyone else to complete me" He said while laughing.

Slam picked him back up "what if I be your matchmaker? He asked to him. "That could be nice" Jet said stroking his cheek and walked to try to find the Sky Baron a nre lover.

* * *

Terrifin and Eruptor were just holding hands and staring at each other like nobody's business until the dirt shark said something romantic "You know what we should do, a picnic" He said.

"A picnic, I thought that you were all tough" The hot-head said smirking.

"First rule about me; never go against my stereotype" He said making his words known. Eruptor apologized but Terrifin tackled him to the ground. "That doesn't mean that I can't still be dangerous" He chuckled and kissed his cheek which was pleasant but kinda burned his lips a little though quickly fainted away in two seconds.

* * *

Spryo landed on the ground while Fynn landed safely somewhere in Leviathan Lagoon. Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy were just sitting on the steps "I wonder if Spyro will ever return" Trigger said.

"Yeah" Trigger said. Spyro approached them "You won't have to look long" He said sarcastically and the two faced forward to see their friend "Spyro, you're back" Gill jumped off of the steps.

Spyro was waited to be hugged but was tackled backwards to the ground, piled upon. "You guys missed me that much? The dragon said panting. "Yeah, we saw your note" Gill said.

The tree stayed like that until "Hey, can I breathe? Gill and Trigger heard him, said sorry and got up off of him. "So, what're we gonna do now? Gill asked. "I just got back, just let me rest my head" He said getting up and walked passed them, on his way to the academy.

 _ **A lot had gone through my mind like revolving around my mistake in putting Jet and Slam together, how Flame will feel about reuniting with Spyro after such a long time and if Spyro will have to settle with Crash Bandicoot or not, all these things are time consuming but I'll fight through it and come up with a solution.**_

 _ **I already got plans for Spyro & Crash but the purple dragon will have a pretty terrible time trying to believe it's really his mate. Everyone has fears and secrets, even it's a Portal Master like Snap Shot.**_

 _ **Wolfgang has come to deal with his new life and will soon realize that his true family is closer then he thought. Note about his parents, there'll be in the shorts.**_


	7. Vacation Or Fill A Void

**This _is my seventh chapter of Skylander: Remake._**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Spyro/Flavius, Jet-Vac/Slam Bam, Snap Shot/Wolfgang, Terrifin/Eruptor **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Opening the Academy doors, Master Eon was busy reading, Hugo was picking up the trash he had knocked over. "Spyro, always nice to see you" He said looking at him and put down the book then stood up.

"Master Eon, I need a favor from you" He flew to him and landed in front. "Of course, I'm all ears" He said. "I need you to create a dark ball of energy to the Wumpa Islands" He said.

"What? Hugo dropped the broom he was using to sweep up "have you been eating strange fruit? "Please, I really need a vacation" He begged. "You went with Fynn to Dragon's Peak" He claimed.

"Yeah, but I need another one" He said trying to hide the real reason for wanting to go. Eon sighed "fine, but only this once" He said giving time a fair warning. "Thank, Master Eon" He said happily.

The man walked to the middle of the room "Can't believe that I'm about to do this again" He said to himself and opened up his new dark powers that he now knows now to control.

He said the spell while doing some rock star moves and he made a portal appear. Spyro was so excited so he ran up and flew right through, the portal closed "Your welcome" He shouted hoping the dragon would hear him which he didn't.

Eon sigh, put his hands down and gone back to his desk to continue reading his book. "Wooohooo" Spyro shored through the vortex like superman "Here I come, Crash" He said.

* * *

Crash Bandicoot and his friends are just returning from a hasty battle with Dr. Neo Cortex. That was tough, glad we have you to thank" Tawna said. Yeah, I showed'em' a think or two" He heroically said while in his brother's muscular arms.

So, what do we do now? Coco asked. "Now, we rest and see what Neo Cortex awaits for us. When the opened the door, that's when Spyro appered on his stomach.

"Dragon" Coco and the other quickly surrounded him with weapons all of shorts. Spyro laid down and covered his wings. This is a new world he entered so thise weapons might be evan more powerful.

"Wait" Crash jump out of his brother's arms and ran to him "don't harm him, he's my friend. Friend, with a dragon? Coco continued to point the gun at him but Crunch lowered her bazooka for her.

If Crash says that he's a friend then we should believe him" He said. The dragon slowly stood up. "Spyro, what're you doing here on the Wumpa Inlands, mate? He asked after taking a hand off of him and placed it on his kneecap.

"I came here to relax and have fun" He responded. "Oy, can you give us a minute guys? She asked. "Sure, whatever you want" His brother aka boyfriend said and they all went outside except for Tawna who just looked at the two.

"Trust me, he's not gonna hurt me" Crash looked at her. She smiled, walked over and kissed his cheek then walked out with the rest. "Is that your girlfriend? The dragon asked.

Crash looked back at him "It's complicated, now what's the real reason you came here" He stood up and crossed his arms but smiled. "Just thought that we can go back to the Skylands together and hang out" He sat down like a dog.

"Gosh, that's a very big step on my part" He said putting a finder across his chin and looked at Spyro who was now supplicating him with his sparkling eyes. Crash turned his back to him and thought about this.

"My friends are all safe, but better yet, I'm the main hero here" he giggled to himself "I guess a break wouldn't hurt me though what if Dr. Neo Cortex causes trouble again?

He turned around and knelled back down to his level. He pretty much exploited himself as his biggest fan back in the Falling Forest so would cause him to breakdown if he declined.

"I suppose we could hang out, we can have deep conversations" Spyro just hovered and hugged him "Thank you and I promise that I'll give you the best days of your life" He pulled away.

Hold on, I'll only be able to hang out with you for three days cause I fear that something vey bad will happen if I'm gone longer" Crash explained his schedule. The dragon's smile turned to disappointment but he completely understood.

"Three days" he sigh but lifted his head back up "in that case, I'll make those days the best you've ever had, we'll go swimming, I'll give you a grand tour of the Skylands and on the last day, we'll have a picnic together on a hill, under a tree" He said excitedly.

"Sounds like a date to me" The bandicoot said rubbing his chin. "Well, I don't want to justify that but we'll see what happens" He clarified. "Okay, just let me talk to my friends then we can go" He said before walking out the door and Spyro followed him behind.

Crunch was working out his muscles by going some push-ups while Tawna was having some girl talk with Coco. The door opened and everyone looked at Crash. "Guys, I got some news for ya" He said.

"What is it? His sister said. "I'm going away to the Skylands" He explained. "Skylands, what's that? Crunch asked with his arms crossed. It's were I live, we're called skylanders" He looked at the dragon.

"It's true, it's weird, but you get use to it after meeting Spyro's friends" Crash said. "There are more? Coco asked. "Sure are, we have a boss name Master Eon" The dragon explained to her.

"Wow, this would look really good on my research paper" Coco said, hinting that she is thinking about becoming a researcher. "Perhaps I could tag along? She asked. Uh, what do you think? He turned to his #1 fan?

Spyro noticed that her eyes sparkled like his in a begging matter. "What about this big guy, he looks protective? He pointed to him or at least his chest since he's tall. "My brother, are you sure" Crash asked.

"You're going into an unknown world so you need a bodyguard and I'm your best choice" Crunch said, knowing what's best for his little brother. "Humph" Coco turned around and scoffed.

"Don't sweat it, Coco...I'll be sure to tell you all about the world when we get back. "Perfect" Crash looked at his girlfriend" See ya in three days" "Three whole days, what about Dr. Neo Cortex's mutated monsters? Tawna asked.

"Just try and defend as much as you can" He put a hand on her shoulder then parted. Spyro and Crunch were already walking away. "Be safe, guys" Crash said running to catch up.

"Is there a portal around here? Spyro asked as he hovered by Crunch. "We don't use portals" He asked "we have warp gates" Crash said to him. "I heard of those" Spyro said.

"Great, let's go then" Crash said happily "Extreme getaway" He bounced off some trees and rocks "Show off" Crunch shouted which Crash always ignored.

* * *

 ** _The episode really got to me, I watched it twice and found out that Chompy Mage and Mantis said the same thing about Spyro & Po. I'm seen some Crash/Crunch art but kept _**_**Tawna as his girlfriend to avoid fights.**_

 ** _A+ for comedy and for Hugo sweeping. I suspected that Spyro wanted to be like his idol, now he gets to spend more time with him. Next chapter will mainly focus on the unofficial couple but many want Flame to get back together with his long-time lover, especially_** _ **Darklighteryphon.**_


	8. Trouble Me Not

**This _is my eighth chapter of Skylander: Remake._**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Spyro/Flavius, Jet-Vac/Slam Bam, Snap Shot/Wolfgang, Terrifin/Eruptor **(Slash)**

Hugo sighed in relief as he looked over the floor "Paper free" he turned to Master Eon "all done" He put both hands on his hips until he heard the sound of a portal opening up and turned around.

Master Eon suspected it to be his adopted son cause he wasn't the serious one so he got on up from his desk and walked to the middle of the room then crossed his arms. Just as suspected, the purple dragon landed on the floor and rolled on his backside, upside-down.

He looked at his father, rolled and sat down on his butt. "Spyro, that was a rather quick vacation" He said with a suspicious smile. Spyro just put a paw behind his head and chuckled "Yeah, that was just a warm-up" He said a lie.

Crash and his brother came out while Hugo had his back turned, they landed on him. "Owww" He said in pain. "That would've gone better" Crunch bandicoot rolled off on his brother's back, took his flattened body and whipped it out like a rub.

"Thanks, mate" He said before standing up, he dusted himself off. "Crash, what're you going here? Eon asked, looking at him. "Good to see ya, Master Eon" he walked on over.

"Likewise, so what're you doing here? He asked. "Spyro came and got me, but refused to tell why" He said. Master Eon sighed while shaking his head "Spyro, truly disappointed in you" He walked around in circles around him "you lied to me, forced Cash away from his world and created drastic measures who bringing this" he pointed at the big guy" buffoon.

Crunch crossed his arms while growling, but Crash calmed him down "Easy, you don't wanna start a fight now do ya? Crunch sighed "No" Eon was furious with his adopted son until Crash vouched for his number one fan.

Master Eon, if I may...I needed a vacation, tired from chasing Neo Cortex" He said, defending his close friend and the bandicoot kneeled down "Now, what're we doing, mate? He asked.

"I just planned that we spend time together and" he pulled out a list of thing they are going to do" I got a schedule just in case" Spyro raised an eye-brow. Woh, when did you have time to write this down? He asked, looking how long the list was.

"I have my ways of getting things done" He responded. Crunch approached then three cause he was feeling ignored and cleared his throat causing Master Eon and his adopted to look.

"Guys" Crash put his hand on one shoulder 'I'd like to introduce my brother" He said before Crunch walked over and hugged Eon who was straining. "Oh, he's also quite a hugger" He put his left hand behind his head.

"I see that" Master Eon said, forcing the words out. "Crash, you never told me you had a brother? The dragon flew over by his side. "Well, he was crated/mutated by Doctor Neo Cortex like me, but he was bring controlled" He said, telling his side of the story.

"Wow, sure wished I'd live with you" He said as a rhetorical sentence. "Well, maybe I can show you around my world sometime" He gave him a wink. Crunch was still hugging Eon "Okay, that's enough...your gonna squeeze the life out of him" He said.

The big guy finally put him back down on the ground and released his embrace which caused Eon to crack his back. "I'm gonna be sore all day" He said to himself before clearing his throat while putting his hand behind his back.

"I understand your lack to fill the void, but that dose not change the fact that you lied to me" He stroked his beard, but looked into Spyro, who was giving him his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry, that won't work on me" He crossed his arms and turned to his side, but opened one eye to see that he was now whimpering. He tried to resist cause he was cute his whole life, most have grown from the cutesiness.

He grinded his teeth and held his breath until he quickly gave in to his whim "Dang, I'm becoming such a soft" He face-palmed himself "fine, I'll let it pass this time, but..." He gave his fair warning.

"Thanks" The dragon said before telling Crash to follow him as he flew out the doors, Crash followed him, leaving his brother. Master Eon looked at the bandicoot who looked at him, smiling stupidly, making the man gulp "please don't kill me" He thought as he stared up at his powerful muscles and his teeth.

* * *

 _ **I'll stop this chapter right here and continue with Terrifin Eruptor's picnic, condos for making Crunch a hugger.**_ _ **Working soon, but I'll be sure to create some time for my fanz.**_


End file.
